


Skeletons Falling Though a Portal is Normal.

by GhostButtsAreCool



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale-Alternate Universes
Genre: #RedTheMolester, (AND ALL THE KIDS CRIED OUT), -No reader-chan DONT TOUCH THE FOURTH WALL!, Bite Kink, Blueberry isn't as innocent as he seems, DJ Trump's gonna have my ass for this, Daddy Kink, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Get it?, Making Out, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is my oc, Reader knows sign language, Reader-Insert, Reader/ Angst, fem reader if u didnt know..., first fic, gunna go rte the story now bye, ill leave now, im out of tags o-o, im running out of tags, ok lets get the smut tags out of the way, rawr, so this might suck, this'll be fun, wat to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostButtsAreCool/pseuds/GhostButtsAreCool
Summary: Ok, Skeletons falling into your living room with a big ass machine?For you? That's Normal.(im bad at summaries)*NOW ON MINI INDEFINITE HAITUS :( (Sorry, read latest chapter to understand)*





	1. Wowie, you always knew you were in a fanfiction!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Undertale Fanfiction #8,752](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219809) by [UltimateGamer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101). 



> Alternate Title: Dont Break The Fourth Wall Reader-chan  
> Trigger warning: super sexy reader
> 
> Welcome to my first fan-fic!
> 
> um the reason my first fanfiction is based off of someone else's creation as a fan work is bc i have no ideas and i really love this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> Creators will be posted next chapter bc im lazy.
> 
> :P  
> also i had no ideas so here's a 'Fan-Fan' Work!~

It all started when you were looking for games on Steam, when you found a new game... Undertale.... 

'What is this game...?' You thought to yourself. So you boot it up.

You have now become an Undertale okatu shut-in.  

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       ---Present Day---  

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

On days like these, kids like you.... should be sitting in your sexy lingerie and binge watch Game Grumps Super Mario Maker on your huge flat screen TV. You get up to go get everything set for your pillow nest. It was quiet... too quiet. You should jazz it up with some music....

"Alexa, play 'Sogs' playlist on YouTube" You tell your electronic waifu.

some funny meme songs start playing and you dance not-so gracefully around your kitchen grabbing snacks and placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. This is a ritual for you, almost everyday. The reason you sit in lingerie is unbeknownst to you but you have a hunch. Probably you live in the middle of nowhere and you have no one to love. Porn does a lot of things for you but it gets bo- You hear your microwave beep and it pulls you back to reality. You pull out the fresh buttery kernels and finally sit on your couch. Soon as you start the grump episode it starts raining skeletons.

"What the fuck? Am I in a fanfiction?" You start questioning yourself(don't reader ,don't touch that wall Donald will get mad). The first skeleton that falls is wearing neon clothing with glasses that say 'YOLO' on them. Then a weird colored, black boned skeleton falls atop of him following a skeleton wearing overalls with a brow scarf covered in black paint. You recognize these guys.... Before you had more time to think MORE skeletons fall and two break your coffee table. 

 

"Ok I am part of a fanfiction..." (REEDZ DON'T QUESTION THE WALL)You say aloud and some skeletons who had gotten up looked at you with either annoyance, skepticism, or wide eyes while they had blushes on their cheekbones. You can hear Arin raging in the background which had gotten most of their attention. You used this opportunity to look at them. Then you had the sudden realization.

 

"OMFG IM STARING AT THE ENTIRE FANDOM!" You fangirl scream which draws attention to your lingerie, ears, and tail. You see them staring so you make a great first impression

 

"Like what you see?" You say as you give your best sexy hip wiggle. Work it like a moldsmal. That causes their blushes to deepen which has you trying not to laugh at them.

 

You Fail. 

 

"Ok ok I'll chill... anyway I want an explanation, You say, What did you do this time? Ink? Error?" You ask the dimensional duo.

Ink starts to talk but you seem to not hear him. 'Am I going deaf?' You think to yourself, but you hear Danny talking so that's a no... guess you can conclusively you can't hear them for plot purposes(READER don't tempt me bro i will remove you from the simulation). The skeletons start arguing and you just wanted to watch Mario Maker....

 

"OK EVERYBODY we need to talk... why are you here and what made you come he-" Your interrupted with a machine that crunched the rest of your table with a  _thunk_. ooooook... number one on your check list is to buy another table. Anyway most of the sans'es' go check out the machine while others wander around watching you warily. Ok time to stop this madness....

 

"Ok Peeps listen up listen close," You yell for attention. "I will tell exactly what's going on if you just listen to me!"

 

That seemed to make them listen but they were too directed of you current state. You put a pillow in your lap so they don't get skeleton boners. They look away in embarrassment. This isn't going anywhere.... Then you catch something in your peripheral vision and see that's its a lucky notepad! Achievement Unlocked!: your smart for once.

 

"Since I can't hear you use that notepad. Write you comments,concerns, or questions." You tell them and toss the notepad and pen to Classic.

  
He starts writing super fast and when you get it back you have 3 questions. ' _Who are you?', 'Why do you have ears and a tail??'_ and  _'why are you in your underwear???'_

 

You stare at the questions, then him. "I am Y/N L/N, too personal, and I am in some lingerie because... i don't know, this is a ritual for me and you interrupted it." You jab. You would've said something before an axe was thrown millimeters from your head because your good a dodging. 

 

"Ok don't throw axes at me, its rude." You chastise. You go looking for the Multiverse Notepad (yes it needs a name). It was in Geno's hands and he hands it to you with a weird facial expression. It says  _'So your the one behind the resets?'_ Then you start to cringe. You knew the Genocide run would bite you in the ass someday!

  
"If you put it that way... Not just me but every- You were cut off by a hand reaching for your neck and instinct kicked in. You grab Geno's hand, flipped him to the floor and pin him.

 

"Sorry instinct. I was created to be a killing machine... ANYWAY, No hard feelings right Geno?" You tell the bleeding skeleton. Soon as you say that you get flung across the room into your wall. There was an echoing  ** _CRACK_** before you hit floor. You could feel the adrenaline in your veins. Your mind is clouded and you were about to do what you were made to do.  _Kill_. Your eyes turn a light crimson and all the skeletons eyes flare. Your claws come out and you grab your head trying to stop yourself from fully killing the skeleton who threw you. Your eyes soon turn the dull, lifeless gray they were before. You sigh as you get up with ease you just crack you back no damage except for the pounding in your head you look at Geno who is visibly sweating so are the other skeletons.

 

"Oh yeah, you guys have triggers to red eyes and evil people. Don't try and hurt me or it will happen again especially you Edge. You look at the edgy papyrus. He scoffs and turns away but you know he's scared. 

 

"Anyway, who has the Multiverse Notepad?" You see that the energetic, cute skele has it. He backs away from you but gets cornered. You decide to play a trick on him and smile eerily. His brother uses him magic to back you away from him but you snatch the notepad just in time.

 

"Hehehe... this is why I live alone and have no friends." You make a longing face before focusing on the pad.

  * _'What the fuck?? A_ _re you crazy?!'_



 

  * _'ARE YOU OK HUMAN?? I HEARD A CRACK- The Great Papyrus'_



 

  * _'kid don't hurt my bro or your in for a **bad time.**_ _'_



 

"Don't worry Sans Classic, your bro is safe with me same goes for you Swap Paps. Also I have already been driven to insanity and i'm used to insults. Just don't be around when i crash and get depressed," You laugh. "Anyway you all need names and if you didn't notice your all alternate versions of yourselves." Your voice was dripping with sarcasm.

 

"You guys need names. Ok so lets start with classic, they get to keep their names because they're the cannon kids, next is Swap, You say, "Swap sans is Blueberry and Swap paps is Stretch. Next we have the Satan bros... McEdgyChemeicalRomance is Red, and Satan himself is Edge." You say and Edge looks like he's about to strangle you while his brother is glaring but blushing at you. You forgot you weren't wearing underwear.

 

You continue naming everyone until you get to the people with names already so it looks like you have Stretch,Blueberry,Blackberry,Syrup,Penny,Pearl,Kit,Pup,Sci,Fresh,Ink and Error.....

 

"Ok now that that's done... Welcome to my Universe."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like my shitty writing.
> 
> Table for u if you didn't understand who is who
> 
> UnderSwap: Blue, Stretch  
> UnderFell: Red, Edge  
> SwapFell: Black, Syrup  
> GenderSwap: Pearl, Penny  
> BabyBlasters: Kit, Pup  
> Undertale: Original Sans and Paps!


	2. Cooking with a Killer Fox! (TM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton: HEY!
> 
>  
> 
> Me: Sorry Metts just Im not that clever and you just a npc so later :P
> 
>  
> 
> Don't look at me baka! I just want to make jokes and write fanfiction ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creators:
> 
> Sans,Papyrus: Toby Fox  
> Blue,Stretch: popcornpr1nce  
> Red,Edge: Community created/multiple creators  
> Blackberry,Syrup: Community Created(i think?)  
> Kit,Pup: ask-babyblasters  
> Penny,Pearl: Community/Multiple Creators(?) [it was hard to find out.]  
> Ink: comyet  
> Error, Fresh, Geno: loverofpiggies/CrayonQueen  
> Axe: sour-apple-studios  
> Sci: talkingsoup
> 
> There. You happy? Also two chapters in one day bc i had nothing better to do

First thing you get as a response is confused faces from everyone except the dimensional trio. Someone starts scribbling on the notepad and you see its Ink. Well you'll get back to that later but right now your top priority is going grocery shopping because you watched an episode of HealtyJunkFood earlier and now you wanna make a Pizza cone.... Your interrupted from your thoughts with a notepad slapping you in the face.

 

"The....", You look down on who slapped you and you see its  ~~Brat~~ -Blackberry,"fuck Black chill. UUUUUUGH! What do you people want from me?"

 

  * _DO YOU HAVE ANY FOOD TALL HUMAN?-The Magnificent ~~Sans~~  Blue!_



 

  * _Do have any food? My brother needs some... hes hurt._



 

  * _BRING ME FOOD PEASANT_



 

" You guys read my mind..." You sigh exasperated ignoring Black's comment. Just as you were about to respond your stomach decided to comment by ** _GROWLING AS LOUD AS IT CAN_.** Stupid needs. All of the skeletons look scared which makes you laugh. You go to put on your favorite black and white striped sweater when you find Red in your room and shoo him out.

 

"Ok, I do have food but please do not ransack the kitchen while i'm gone. You  **WILL** not cook 'till I get back witch will be in an hour or so, **_UNDERSTAND?_** " You threaten. You get a series of weak nods from the shivering skeletons. You blow them a kiss goodbye and saunter on out of there. Being scary sometimes is _f_ _un_!

\---------------------------------------

 

It takes you awhile to haul about 14 grocery bags into the house but you manage. You have lived alone since you were 20. Your now 25... jeez you've hadn't had human contact beside the visits from your best friend in five years.... No time for those thoughts! Time to make a pizza cone! You step inside and find a few changes. First of all the machine is gone and you have a new table... its cuter that the other one. And there are several missing skeletons. You silently curse because this house is huge! it has two floors, not including downstairs. You sigh as you bring all the groceries to your beautiful kitchen which is inhabited by some snooping energetic skeletons. They start to sweat except for Edge who sneers.

 

"H-HUMAN YOUR BACK-K!" Papyrus stutters. You can feel the eyes of their brothers watching from the door frame. Now you feel really bad. 

  
You hug Papyrus and tell him, "Don't worry about it...." You sigh, "Now I feel really bad for joking...." 

 

Papyrus returns your hug then you let go before he broke you back. Ok what were you thinking about? Ah yes pizza cone.

 

"But I will ask you to leave my kitchen. I need space for my meal. Don't question my cravings.... No more talking now, shoo!" You try to do your best Nugget impression at the end of your sentence and push all of the skeletons out of your domain. You close and lock the door to the kitchen and begin to make your masterpiece. You never cook without your tunes so you decide to ask your waifu for help,

 

"Hey Alexa, play 'Sogs'. And mix it!" You order your programmed slave. she responds by playing your lovely music. You hear the beginning. You smile to yourself and start singing to your favorite song,

  

 

 

 

  _'Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah...'_

 

 

 

 

_'I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_  
_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...'_

_Get out your guns, battles begun_  
_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

 _If loves a fight, than I shall die_  
_With my heart on a trigger_

You pause for a breath then continue,

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be,_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back,_

  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

  
_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_  
_Don't mean I'm not a believer_  
_And major Tom, will sing along_  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_  

 

 

 

_They say before you start a war_  
_You better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_

  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

  
_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

  
_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_  
_And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight_  
_(Live, not just survive)_

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_

_They say before you start a war_  
_You better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore_

  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be...._

The tune ends and let out a breath. You always loved that song, it was always so heartfelt. Then out of nowhere the Wedgie in My Bootie meme starts playing and you jam out to that. By the time your done making your beautiful pizza cone you walk into the living room with several blushing skeletons who divert their gaze from you

You scrunch up your face in confusion. "Whats up with you guys?"

"N-nothing..." Red stutters. Ok somethings up. Then you realize what it is and you run over to Red and pull the tablet from under your pillow. 

 

"WHOOPS, MUST'VE LEFT THIS HERE BY ACCIDENT. YEP. NOTHING MYSTERIOUS OR SMUTTY TO SEE HERE." You yell and run upstairs to throw your tablet in a pile of clothes and shut the door. You feel your sins crawling on your back. But you enjoy it, because you are really addicted to imagining your favorite skeleton's with ecto tongues.... Your blushing. 'Stop it your giving hints!' you tell yourself. You slap your face a few times before jumping back to reality. You ignore the looks they're giving you and decide to make another YouTube video. Your an animator who is pretty good at what the job entitles but its all funny cringe. You do usually memes, so you need another.... You decide to make a animation for the already existing meme, Control by Halsey. You pull out your laptop and drawing pad and get to work.

\-------------------------------------

you've been working for three hours and your beat. "Hey guys I'ma catch some Z's so don't bother me unless the house is on fire.... I'll teach you about universes tomorrow...*yawn* g'night. 

With the weight of the day on your shoulders, you slump into the couch and fall into a dreamless sleep.

 

Little did you know your tablet was taken by a certain snooping skeleton....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... idk its short.... but my nubby hands hurt
> 
> tell me if some things are wrong or is misspelled
> 
> AND OML 110 hits already? i'm surprised i didn't expect ppl to like my shi- content.....
> 
> Song i used was Angel with a Shotgun bc my friend made me fall in love with it ;3
> 
> also trough out the story there will be a lot of references...


	3. Pacifist or Genocidal? How bout both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE MY CHAPTER!
> 
>  
> 
> ;3
> 
>  
> 
> oh i cant wait make more fan fiction,  
> i cant wait to get yelled at for copied content.  
> i cant wait to stay up 'till 6:30 to do a new chapter (only to crash 'till 2 pm)....  
> kill me

When you woke you were in your room. Did you walk? No you crashed on the- shit. The skeletons had better not broke anything. Its just a pain in the arse. You go to take a shower and freshen up because you smell like fish that's been rotting. Then you put on a special occasion sweater. You only wear this when you play Undertale and your at Vidcon. Time to be a Genocifist... that sounds bad. the sweater was half of Frisk's and half Chara's. You grabbed your plastic stick and knife. You knew it would trigger some skele's but you don't care! You were the true Undertale weeaboo.

 

"Honey! IM HOOOOOME!" You yell on your way down the steps twirling the knife in one hand. The skeletons look up but immediately stiffen. You see their discomfort and grin.

"Don't worry its plastic ya OP dips! And I really don't want a bad time or disbelief cinnamon rolls so its not real." You shudder, "Jeez, I made it for Undertale convention. Yes I know i'm a weeaboo." You ramble. The skeletons lost interest when you said the knife was fake.

 

"Ok everyone in the living room stat! We need to discuss something!"

 

"you mean the fact that you have skeleton porn on this..?" Red holds up your tablet and you snatch it.

 

"NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR ALL SO DA _RN_ SEXY! ESPECIALLY DRUNK STRETCH!" You squeal as you blush. You were a sick fuck but you loved your sick-fuck self, "Anyway time to show you how we do resets and control frisk so pay attention laddies!" 

That catches their attention, especially Geno. You grab your laptop and go to screen cast. You boot it up and the into music starts. you start it and the screen goes to name the fallen human. You chose Chara because why not. 

 

"If your wondering Im doing pacifist first even though I already sold my soul in the game...."

 

You let the beginning clip play before moving. You breeze though the Ruins with ease and move to Snowdin. You talk to Papyrus and sans and go on the date with Papyrus before leaving the playthrough goes smoothly till' you get to Omega Flowey.

 

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU _NK_ ING BULLSHI _Z_." You scream after you die the millionth time. A few skeletons snicker but a few glares shut them up.

 

When you finally beat the beast you really are tempted to kill him but don't. You listen to the phone call then make it all the way to the barrier and Flowey becomes Asriel Dreemur. Tsk, this is easier than Omega Flowey. And your only talking about the **_P_** _ **asifist**  _run. You feel your sins crawling on your back as your thinking about the pain your about to put yourself through in 10 minutes. You finally end the game.

 

"Ok time to kill every single monster with oh so many regrets... Before that any questions?"

 

You get the Universal Notepad thrown at you.

 

  * _'when you said you sold your soul what did you mean???'_



 

"Great question Sci! Well, If you play the Genocide run for the first time then  _beat_ it Chara appears and won't let you reset unless you sell them your soul. SO, that makes you have to sell your soul to the Demon." You explain. Sci seems like he's processing what your saying. Then he nods and contemplates in his respective corner. 

 

  * _what's a Genocide run?_



 

"Hide your kids, hide your wives. It'll be a massacre! Yo mai buddy, friend, pal, chum Fresh! Can you take the kids away from this demonic circle I don't wanna ruin someone's childhood like Ink and Error. 

 You glare at the pouting Ink and the furious Error.

"sure broski, and what a burn. ink.... my dude." Fresh's glasses change to 'BURN' before back to 'YOLO'.

Fresh high fives you on the way out and Error noped himself out at the sound of his mistake of a son. You reset in one single motion before you land back in the ruins after restarting. 

_\--------------------------------_

You were half way through and stuck in gamer mode. No one could talk to you because you simply couldn't hear them(in both ways). When you finally beat Undyne you snapped out of your trance because of the mean sound your stomach makes when it wants sustenance. You yawn and get up for delicious food. That's when you bump into Papyrus.

 

"OH HUMAN! I MADE YOU A BEAUTIFUL PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!" 

  
"PAP YOUR MY LORD AND SAVIOR"  
  
You devour the spaghetti handed to you and it tasted like heaven. You let out a somewhat-kind-of-slutty moan before eating more. You tank Papyrus but he had a blush on his cheekbones. Weird. TIME TO GO BEAT THE BIGGEST BOSS IN THE GAME. SAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS. As you hum Mogolovonio on your way back you see Sci about to touch the computer and scream

"I SWEAR IF YOU HIT THE RESET BUTTON I WILL KILL YOU WITH THIS PLASTIC KNIFE."   
  
Sci freezes, then retreats. Good. You really didn't wanna kill smart child Sans. You settle back into gamer mode and kill everything else after Undyne 'The Undying'  with ease.

 

"Da _ng_ that Shyren really gave me some EXP. Made me even level up whoa...." you mumble absently to yourself. Some skeletons had weird looks on their faces while others were blank or disturbed.

\----------------------------------

You finally make it to sans. But your not really prepared  
  
  
"OH NOOOOO, I need to get food! Bye Sans."

You go to Burger emporium and buy everything with your stolen gold from Snowdin. ]

 

*You equip the Real Knife

*You equip the Heart Locket

 

Your prepared. You have 3 Glamburgers, 2 Hero's and Butts Pie from Tori... You should be good.

 

~~~~~~~~  
  
Your not good. Your not good at all. 

 

You die for the 12th time and about to break your laptop. But your filled with DETERMINATION to do this. You will finish because if you stop you'll fall asleep. Not happening today bud. You Load another time but even more DETERMINED than ever. Your so close. He's asleep.... Now is your time to strike. A few eons later you reach the fight button and hit it and score in the middle. Sans dodges and says your favorite sassy line.

 

"Heh, didja really think you would be able-  
  
  
-999999999

... ... ...

So. . .

Guess that's it, huh?

Just. . .

Don't say i didn't warn you.

Well.

I'm going to grillby's.

Papyrus, do you want anything?"

 

You start crying and you yell, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! I DID IT NO OFFENSE SANS BUT IM REALLY HAPPY YOUR DEAD! NOW I GET TO SLEEP!"

Sans looks startled and kind of annoyed.

....

......

........

 You pass out. In a not so sexy position

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing as fresh ;-;  
> i'm not cool and hip like all the other kiddos... i wanna die i am so cringy T^T
> 
> should i add other characters??? TELL ME!
> 
> FUN FACT!: I'VE NEVER PLAYED UNDERTALE BC IM POOR. AND I DON'T HAVE STEAM.
> 
> i stalled on yt for sooooo long before deciding to write. ;3 i am such a procrastinator  
> IM PROCRASTINATING RIGHT NOW BC IM TALKING TO YOU! L8TER M8'S


	4. Fluff in a nutshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all i could come up with....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexy Skeleton who is just a dream.... ;-;
> 
> srry im late  
> TAKE MY SHITTY CHAPTER
> 
> this left me a blushing mess baka's 
> 
> enjoy....

Man your back is fucked.

 

You woke up in a super awkward position and it looked like you're about to get it doggy style. You and your dirty morning thoughts.... Welp, Time to go praise the bean lord. You drag your feet to your kitchen ignoring anyone and everyone. Until you meet an edgy hot skele in the kitchen. You try to move past it but it blocks your entrance. You look up and he seems to have a resting bitch face. Huh he's not annoyed. Or he just wants an apology. Like you give a shit. You put on your best kawaii face and say,

 

"What can I do for you Master?" Your voice coating every single word with sarcasm.

 

Black seems taken back by your actions and blushes... pink? no purple.... You compromise for magenta. Then your stomach decides to interrupt with a loud groan. You flush and grab your stomach to shut it up. You were trying to be a badass dammit! That seemed to snap Edge out of it. He shoves a plate of steaming lasagna. You start drooling. You didn't know you were even hungry. You greedily swipe the plate from his claws. One bite. Oh. My God.

 

"OH MY GOD, Edge I love you. This really fidgets my spinner. Oh Lord." You cant help your memelord self. Edge seems quite happy with himself. You just go an idea... this skele deserves some love. Time to break him. You pulled him down by the scarf and kissed him on the cheekbone. He froze immediately at your touch. Giggling you skip away from the kitchen content with what you did. The others see your smirk and look at in silent questioning.

 

"Red you might wanna go defuse your brother before he explodes." You helpfully say. Red mutters before going to find his bro.

 

You drape yourself on the nearest chair. The chair is occupied but your too lazy to move. So you end up sitting on Syrup who doesn't give a fuck. You wink at him but he just winks back. Dayum these skeletons know how to make you have a mini boner. Syrup chuckles. Oh... Did you say that out loud?

 

" yes, you did sweetheart." You can hear them now? That's cool. Not complaining here. "Aww you called me sweetheart. You guys do care like Edge."

 

He blushes unlike Black who laughs, "HUMAN. YOU MUST BE JOKING. YOU THINK I **_CARE_** ABOUT YOU?! HAH! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH.

 

Black sneers at you and returns to what hes doing. That... actually hurt. You were used to insults in all but hearing that from your favorite character just feels wrong. But you won't let him get away! You fish up some fake tears and turn away from him and slink into Syrup's jacket like a sad puppy. It smells like maple, cigarettes and family issues. You made that last one up, but its true. That has everyone glaring at him, even his own brother! Black mutters something incoherently and stomps away, so you mutter back.

 

` "Serves you right...."

\------------------------------

_You were draped across Syrup's lap for the last hour until you had to pee. You sadly left your cushion to go relive yourself. When you were done you walked out the bathroom to find a Syrup with no shirt! Holy Fuck. You look around and spot the baby blasters with binoculars. You flush. Man you really hope your not dreaming because that would suck. You really wanna have intergalactic sex right now. He walks up to you and says,_

 

 _"Wanna do something that you won't regret?"_  
  
_Quite forward but you got to have sex with a skeleton... so win-win. You simply nod and he takes your face and carcasses it in his hands. He starts to lean in for a kiss so you close your eyes and let it happen..._

\------------------------------

 

You tumble to the floor with a thump and gasp for air. There were snickering skeletons around you, but you... you were sad. You had the best dream. Your face was a blushing mess while you scramble away into a corner.

 

"I have lived a life of sin. I need a cold shower right now."   
  
  
You stand up and trudge to the bathroom.

 

Two new things on your bucket list:

 

  * Kiss every skeleton here.



 

  *  Have sex with every skeleton here.



 

You add those to your diary before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P
> 
> Errors or misspells? tell me baka's!


	5. YOU GET A NIGHTMARE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/Angst comes to lyfe 
> 
> super early in the story ik lamo
> 
>  also reedz needs to kiss red or syrup next.
> 
> YOU GET A NIGHTMARE, YOU GET A NIGHTMARE!
> 
> WE ALL GET NIGHTMARES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIBED IMAGES
> 
> Gore Level: Ok.... just pools of blood :P
> 
> ;-; why did i do this.........
> 
> i ruined reedz fan fiction lyfe i might have to change the rating... and the tags but i didnt put anything bc SPOILERS! The hint was Reader/Angst.

_"Daddy, where are we going?" You ask._

 

_"The Lab." His answers were always vague._

 

_"But you_ _said-"_

  
  
" **SILENCE."**

 

_You watch as you snap your mouth shut as he drags you to the Lab and throws you in the Machine. He checks your heart rate before flipping the switch. You scream and cry as he runs the test. You know it will work. and it will hurt h- you. You didn't want to see this. You cover eyes as you hear her- no,_ **you** scream him to stop but his grin widens. Why do you feel **pAiN**?! It hurts It hurts it h **urts It hurts IT HURTS IT HURTSITHURT-**  
  
  
You scream as you feel a sharp tugging from your ears. There's a cracking sound and the sound of flesh tearing skin. You watch the metallic pools of red liquid po ur down your neck. Then the tugging continues along your backside and where your spine ends. You feel your bone structure changing and it tears skin. You did this to her. You did this to her. YOU DID THIS TO HER. ItS aLl YoUR FaULt. YoU RuIneD HER. You sink to your knees and claw at the bloody floor. You look up and see her screaming with tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

**"WhY dId YoU LeAvE Me? YoU CouLd'vE SaVEd Me.** ITS YOUR FAULT."  
  
  
You hear echos and whispers chanting 'alL yOuR FauLt' around you. There's a weight in your hands. You look down and its her. Tessa. Your Copy. She's somewhere most likely dead in her mind. You refused to kill once you were old enough to leave. She didn't have to stay. You made her so you could be at peace that you were living a normal life. She opens her eyes and their ruby red, contrast to yours. The tears are replaced with blood that leaks out her eyes and mouth. There was a piercing scream before it went black.

 

 

_**\-------------------------** _

 

Turns out that scream was your own. You grasp your chest and try to calm yourself down. You run into your bathroom and throw up. It was blood. You feel sick to your stomach. This was worst than the last. You feel the sins crawling on your back and its not a good one. You start to itch... no you can't again. you almost bled out last time.... You start crying. Its not your fault its his. You never wanted this. He looked nice at first... heh... wolf in sheep's clothing has a meaning for you now.... The itching started to get worse. You can hear the whispers chanting for your  ** _cut._** You tentatively reach for your knife underneath your sink. Tears slowly trickled down your cheeks as you make the first cut under your leg.  

 

"This is what you wanted r-right?" Your voice shaking. They wanted you to die... so you do it slowly.

 

 Your too captured in what your doing to hear your door creak and open slightly.

 

_**\-------------------------** _

 

**Red**   **POV**

 

i hear kitten scream and that jolts me from my nightmare. she could be hurt. i rush to her room and peek through. she only had a nightmare.... but i cant barge in without a good reason she'll just brush it off.... all i can do is watch her. she seems to get something. its a knife. she wasn't doing what i think she's doing... then she brings the knife to her leg. no. he seen the kid suffer like this. i can't watch her do this to herself. i open the door and that snaps her out of her trance. her wide grey, glossy eyes seem scared. 

 

**\--------------------------**

 

"hey k-kitten..." Red stutters... Red never stutters.

 

**'Look what you've done... you scared him. Hes seen the side that he shouldn't see. He'll leave you and tell the others to run you MONSTER.'**

 

You grab your head and try to shake them out of your head.

 

" _Im not a monster. **IM NOT A MONSTER.**_ " 

 

You look up and see that Red hasn't left yet. He seem conflicted. More tears spill. He's gonna leave and never come back. They'll be gone tomorrow. You'll be left with not **hing!**  He'll leave you like she did. You want this  **PaIn to stop!** You look at the knife. 

 

' _ **it could all stop if you do one swift cut.'**_ The whisperers say.

 

You go to pick up the knife but some force stops you. It was Red. He picks up the knife and throws it out of the room and it stabs in the wall with a _'thunk'_. You start crying. Your an addict to pain because you only want the pain to go AWAY. Your _**BrOkEn. YOuR a mIStaKE. You-**_ Your interrupted from your thoughts with a hug.

 

"your not broken kitten. your the best thing that's happened to me, besides the True Pacifist run. you don't deserve this. just... lets get some sleep m'kay?" 

 

You wipe your tears an bury your face into Reds collar bone. Its surprisingly soft. He picks you up and puts you in your bed. He gets up to leave but you don't let him go. You don't want to be alone again. 

 

"R-red please... stay?" You manage to croak out in your hoarse voice.

 

He blushes but comes back and lays down with you. He spoons you and you cuddle close. You don't deserve him...

 

 

 

For once you felt safe and wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME BATHE IN YOUR FEELS AND SALTY TEARS. MWAHAHAHAHHAHA also.... Srry the chapter wasn't finished. i was an idiot and posted it on accident instead of saving... fuck me.  
> ....  
> don't cut yourselves kids...
> 
> tell me error or misspells baka's
> 
> red kisses reedz first!


	7. *AUTHOR NOTE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: NOT A CHAPTER. sorry to get ur hopes up

Hey guys Ghost here, and i wanna just say... IM SORRY ;-;

 

School has just started 3 weeks ago and im still getting adjusted.... and now i have to make a scheduel for the fic. So i will be updating either every other friday, saturday, or sunday. I feel really bad about this because i wanted this to be a flexible fic wherein im able to decide when i post. Also this saturday my REAL fic will be coming out, yes ik i might be abandoning SFTAPIN (the title) but bear with me, school has been stressful so thats why this is going on a mini indefinite haitus. Im really sorry but it has to happen. Once i get my life under control i will return. Thanks for understanding(unless A: your stubborn, or B: u dont speak english XD) Ill try to post one more chapter before i go. Luv you baka's

 

 

\- Mega Baka,

Ghost :)


	8. Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Im not coming back to this fic. Don't know when ill make an new fic... but this is now discontinued. way to stressful to keep up with... and happy new year i guess...... :)

**Author's Note:**

> If it was confusing who was who here is the table:  
> Swap:Strech,Blueberry  
> Swapfell:Blackberry,Syrup  
> GenderSwap: Penny Pearl  
> Horrortale: Horror  
> Handplates(if u want it)  
> Stitch, Clamp
> 
> tell ma if you see any errors or misspells


End file.
